


Siren

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Adora works part time as a phone sex operator. She receives a call from Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderjan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderjan/gifts).



> Adora and Catra do not know each other in this AU, but Adora is still She-ra.

Adora's phone rang. 'Yes?’ She was in a tank top and shorts, ready for bed. It was late, but if she needed to be She-ra, she would get dressed straight away.

'Is this the phone sex hotline?’ A voice, low and throaty, asked. Adora propped a pillow behind her back. 'Yes it is. You can call me Siren. What's your name?’

‘Catra.’ The word slipped out like liquid silk. 

'Where are you right now, Catra?’ Adora pitched her voice a little deeper, more seductive. It worked, based on the sharp intake of breath from the phone.

‘On my bed. I'm naked, and I'm really fucking horny.’ Adora hummed, sitting a little straighter. 'Good girl. Do you have any sex toys, Catra?’

Catra laughed, a husky whisper. ‘I have a dildo and my fingers.’

Adora smirked. ‘Lie down. I want to tease you first.’ Her gut clenched in anticipation, hearing the sound of something flopping down. ‘Imagine that I'm biting your neck, leaving marks there. Marking you, so everyone would know that you're a dirty slut for me.’ Adora pinched her nipple, feeling tense. Her voice turned breathy, 'As you beg for more, I'll bite down on your nipple, a hand pinching your other nipple.’ 

She could hear a muffled moan from the other end. Adora raised an eyebrow, 'Touching yourself, Catra? Did I allow you to?’ Her voice dripped with disapproval. ‘Bad kitten.’

‘Siren, I swear, if you're gonna tease me, I'm going to hang up.’ Catra hissed, but Adora could hear the neediness in her voice.

She laughed. ‘Fine. I'll stop playing around. I'm kissing your adolomen, biting your bare skin until I reach your pussy.’ 

Catra whined, and Adora felt wetness in her underwear. Fuck. This had never happened before. No client had managed to turn her on. ‘Why are you whining, kitten? Are you grinding on a pillow?’

On the other end, Catra clawed on her sheets. She called this hotline, thinking that she might not be satisfied. But this woman was doing things to her body. No wonder the woman was called Siren – her sultry voice pulled and drowned Catra in desire. She pushed away the pillow that she was grinding on. ‘No.’ She could hear how desperate she was. 

‘I think I teased you enough, kitten. How wet are you?’ Catra touched her folds, feeling slick on her inner thighs.

'I'm very wet. Now can you please fuck me?’ Catra groaned. Her legs were wide open, the cool air from the fan making her hole twitch in excitement. 

'Tsk. If I was there with you right now, I would rub your clit slowly in circles. I'll wait until you whine and beg for more, your hips thrusting up because of pure need. Wouldn't you like that, Catra?’ Catra panted for air, a finger massaging her clit, doing exactly what the other woman instructed her to. She shivered, pleasure overtaking her. 

Adora could hear Catra panting and gasping, slick sounds echoing through the call. Biting her lip, she took off her shorts. She wasn't supposed to do this, but Catra's moans affected her more than she thought they would. How long had it been, touching herself to the thought of someone? Adora groaned as her fingers pinched her clit, her other hand putting Catra on speaker.

Catra could hear a groan from the other end. ‘Siren, are you…touching yourself?’ The thought of this powerful woman who could reduce her into a begging mess, touching herself because of her, turned Catra on even more. 'Can I please put a finger in, mistress?’

Adora pumped two fingers in her needy hole, her voice turning into a pleasured whine. ‘One finger, and do it slowly.’ She pinched a perky nipple, fingers crooked and hitting her g-spot. 

Catra did what she was told, the brat in her momentarily stilled, tamed by the handcuffs of need. Crooking one finger, she pumped in and out, slick connecting her finger to her puffy folds. 'Please…' She groaned, her body ready for more.

‘Put one more finger in. I want you prepared for that dildo.’ Adora's authoritative tone made Catra shiver. 

'Yes, mistress.’ Catra's hips snapped upwards, wanting more. Small noises and curses spilled out from Catra's mouth, unprovoked. 

‘'Put that dildo in, slut. If I'm in that bed right now, I would bend you over and fuck you with that dildo, enjoying the view of that tight wet pussy whining for me.’ Catra changed position, her knees on the bed, ass up in the air. She grabbed her dildo and pushed, her breasts rubbing against her bed sheets. One hand playing with her clit, elbows supporting her, and one hand fucking her wide open, she looked obscene.

Adora was rough with herself, needing release. As she heard Catra desperately clinging to the edge, unwilling to let go, she said, 'You're safe here, I got you. Orgasm for me.’ Adora pumped faster, body spasming with pleasure as she orgasmed.

Catra screamed, her clit throbbing and her pussy spent. Waves of pleasure, stronger than she had ever experienced before, threatened to overwhelm her. Panting, she removed the dildo, now shiny with her juices, and flopped onto the bed.

‘'Fuck, that was good. Your boss better give you a raise.’ Catra laughed, tension leaving her body. ‘I’ll call you soon.’ 

A gentle click, and the call was over. Adora looked at her fingers, glistening with release. Shit.


End file.
